George Clooney
George Clooney portrayed Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman & Robin. Significant roles *Ace in E/R (1984-1985) *George Burnett in The Facts of Life (1985-1987) *Matt Stevens in Return of the Killer Tomatoes! (1988) *Booker Brooks in Roseanne (1988-1991) *Chic Chesbro in Sunset Beat (1990) *Det. Ryan Walker in Body of Evidence (1992-1993) *Det. James Falconer in Sisters (1993-1994) *Dr. Doug Ross in ER (1994-2009) *Seth Gecko in From Dusk till Dawn (1996) *Jack Taylor in One Fine Day (1996) *Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman & Robin (1997) *Lt. Col. Thomas Devoe in The Peacemaker (1997) *Jack Foley in Out of Sight (1998) *Capt. Charles Bosche in The Thin Red Line (1998) *Dr. Gouache in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) *Archie Gates in Three Kings (1999) *Col. Jack Grady in Fail Safe (2000) *Everett in Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) *Devlin in Spy Kids (2001) *Danny Ocean in Ocean's Eleven (2001) *Chris Kelvin in Solaris (2002) *Devlin in Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) *Miles in Intolerable Cruelties (2003) *Danny Ocean in Ocean's Twelve (2004) *Fred Friendly in Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005) *Bob Barnes in Syriana (2005) *Jake Geismer in The Good German (2006) *Danny Ocean in Ocean's Thirteen (2007) *Michael Clayton in Michael Clayton (2007) *Harry Pfarrer in Burn After Reading (2008) *Ryan Bingham in Up in the Air (2009) *Lyn Skip Cassady in The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) *Mr. Fox in Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) *Jack/Edward in The American (2010) *Matt King in The Descendants (2011) Quotes *"If you want to see angry, look up ''Batman & Robin." *"''I and Arnold killed Batman." *"I don’t regret anything…with hindsight it’s easy to look back at Batman and go, ‘Woah! that was really shit, and I was really bad in it. The truth is, Batman is still the biggest break I ever had. It changed my career. I wouldn’t be doing this now if it hadn’t been for Batman." *"I am the least qualified person to comment on anyone playing the role of Batman since I so terribly destroyed the part laughs. I tend to look at it like this - let's just see what the movie is before everyone starts beating him up. He is a smart man, he knows what he is doing." *"Bat-suit, let’s face it. Because the spacesuit was just uncomfortable for me, the Bat-suit was uncomfortable for all of the world. They put nipples on the damn thing. I didn't even know it until the film came out. You can’t bend like this (bending his neck downward) when you’re Batman." *"Not even little kids liked the film. People who were little kids at the time come up and kick me." *"Haha I get that question a lot. It’s a funny thing, you’ve got to remember that when you’re doing a movie, a lot of times you’re spending 4 or 5 months on set and sometimes you’re making really good friends and sometimes not. Some of the best films have been the least fun experiences and some of the worst, I’ve made lifelong friends out of it. It’s the kind of thing where the memory of the film is very different than how it was reviewed, because it’s months out of your life and you end up making close friends or having great experience on films that don’t necessarily work. And that’s a tricky thing to come to terms with." *"Well I wasn’t thrilled with the nipples on the Batsuit. You know that’s not something you really think about when you’re putting it on. You figure all batsuits have nipples and then you realize yours was really the first. Batman was just constantly cold I guess. But I have plenty of other things that I’m really obviously embarrassed about too. Oftentimes it’ll be stumbling out of a bar drunk or something dumb like that but as you get older a major goal in life is try to do less and less embarrassing things. You know, try not to face plant publicly as often as possible." *"I don’t think my Batman could have even walked across the stage. If Batman actually had to wear the suit that I wore, which was like 40 pounds of rubber, he literally physically wouldn’t be able to lift his arms. They put you on a flat board, lie you on the ground and bolt you into this thing, and then they just pull the board out and leave you standing. Joel Schumacher goes action, I say ‘I’m Batman’ and then, cut, they drop me back down on the board and leave me on my back. Everitt McGill could kick Batman’s ass." Trivia *George's cousin is Justice League: The New Frontier actor Miguel Ferrer. Category:Batman & Robin cast